Thoughtless
by xXCrypticDeceptionXx
Summary: Karkat can't stand John's talk of not being a 'Homosexual' They get so annoying sometimes. When Karkat decides hes going to stop bothering about what the Egderp thinks, things get interesting. Rated M for Language and Later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Karkat?" A small voice called the Cancerous troll out of sleep. "Would you please get off? You're heavy."

Karkat raised his head from John's chest, giving the human boy a glare. They had fallen asleep watching idiotic movies that John had insisted upon. The fact that Karkat had somehow ended up curling on top of Egbert was ridiculous.

"It was your idiotic excuses for entertainment that so mistakenly put me into a dreamless sleep, fuckass." Karkat said, growling.

John smiled, buck teeth flashing. "You were purring."

Karkats eyes flashed. "I was not, dumbass! Is your thinkpan so fried that it makes up noises that do NOT exist? Or maybe you have been fucking around with Gamzee so much that it hasn't occurred to your fucked-up excuse of a conciousness that your clinically insane?"

John laughed, shaking his head and getting up from the couch. "You're so funny. I don't hang out with Gamzee."

Karkat grunted and stood as well, surveying the John Humans living room. He could never get used to calling the human's hives 'Houses'. It didn't seem right.

Strangely, as the Cancerous troll looked at the human boy, his blood-pusher sped up, forcing a blush onto his face. John's clothing was rumpled and he only had a shirt and boxers on. His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes were wide and innocent.

If Karkat wasn't constantly reminded that John 'Wasn't a homosexual' The boy would have been jumped.

"Karkat? Why are you staring at me?" John inquired.

Karkat went from staring to seething. "I was merely thinking of all the fucking ways to use my claws to rip out your blood-pusher."

John was taken aback. His big blue eyes went even wider. "Well, if you're going to be so mean, you should just go leave.."

Karkat sighed, "Whatever, douche bag." He turned to leave, stomping his way out.

"Wait! Karkat!" John yelled.

Karkat turned to see John holding up something. Then Karkat went red. His pants. He had been about to walk out the fucking door without pants on. He groaned and stomped back over, snatching them.

John smiled sweetly. "When you're not so grumpy come back over, okay?"

After putting his pants on, Karkat couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed the boy right on the lips, savoring the softness of them for several seconds as he felt the boy tense.

John abruptly pushed him away, eyes big and blue. Not needed to hear Egderp's talk of how he wasn't a homosexual, Karkat turned and left, not bothering to close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for any…explicit language.**

Karkat slammed his door as soon as he got home and sank against it, cursing the very thought of what he did. He imagined John was probably shaking like a leaf and praying to his 'no homo' god. With a snarl he got up and went to his room, curling up on his bed.

After debating several torturous ways to mangle himself on a sharp stick, he decided he just wouldn't care anymore. Fuck what Egbert thought. He got up and went to his computer. Karkat's instincts told him that the human was basically his mate spirit, so maybe if he wore him down….talked to him…FUCK!

He snarled again and slammed his forehead on his abused keyboard. This is what he had done to get the caps lock key stuck, so it probably wouldn't help anything. Actually, there was probably a dent forming on the numerous letters and keys, straining under the press of a short and angry troll.

"God damn it! Get it together Karkat." He yelled at himself, internally ranting about how soft and fleshy humans always caved under pressure.

Karkat let his head rest on the device for many more minutes, a thought forming in his head. Maybe he should talk to his morail, Gamzee Makara, first.

carcinoGeneticist began trolling terminallyCapricious at 9: 05

CG: GAMZEE GET YOUR CLOWN ASS ONLINE.

CG: NOW DAMNIT!

CG: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, DUMBASS.

TC: WhAt's uP KaRbRo?

CG: I KISSED THE JOHN HUMAN.

CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS I THINKING!

CG: GAMZEE?

CG: …

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling terminallyCapricious at 9: 10

That was of no help. Karkat briefly let his thoughts wonder before sighing. Gamzee was probably with Tavros. He couldn't blame the troll for wanting to be with his mate spirit. Him and Tavros had been together a lot lately.

Karkat decided he would put a plan in motion. There was no way that John wouldn't fall for him. In all his movies (The human ones), The guy always got the girl. Well, in this case, the guy gets the guy…but whatever.

As the plan formed, Karkat smirked.

**Not much action, Sorry. Computer on the fritz…Finally managed to make this and another chappie for a dif story. Promise of a long chapter next.**

-CD


End file.
